brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Personal Hygiene/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim and Moby are sitting on a curb in a suburban neighborhood. They have sponges, buckets, a water hose, and other cleaning tools. A sign on the sidewalk reads: Car Wash $8. They are sad because they have no customers. TIM: Man, it's been slow today. We're never going to make enough to. A long limousine pulls up in front of them, stops, and shuts off its engine. The vehicle sparkles and shines. Tim walks up to a window, admiring the cleanliness of the car. TIM: Whoa. The window rolls down. There is a grubby-looking robot inside. ROBOT: Twang. The robot gets out of the limousine. Several other grubby robots follow. Tim looks closely at the limo. TIM: Uh, I'm not sure we can actually get this baby any cleaner. ROBOT: Twang. The other robots blip, beep, and twitter. The twanging robot goes over to the garden hose, turns on the water, and begins to wash himself. TIM: Oh. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, Does it matter if I forget to brush my teeth or miss a shower or two? Why is this hygiene stuff so important? From, Joy. Hygiene refers to all the things we do to keep our bodies clean. It includes daily activities like showering and brushing our teeth, and other routines that help us maintain a tidy appearance. The robots stand in a line near the sidewalk, washing themselves with water, sponges, and brushes. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Good hygiene is an essential part of being healthy. An image shows a boy happily washing his hair in the shower. TIM: It's as important as a good diet, plenty of sleep, and regular exercise. Images show the same boy eating a salad, sleeping, and playing basketball. TIM: Forgetting to keep clean can make growing up a lot harder. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, classmates might start to avoid you if you're always dirty. And we all know how down we can get when we're left out. An animation shows a dirty, smelly robot eating alone in the school cafeteria. TIM: The physical effects of bad hygiene can leave you feeling even worse. MOBY: Beep. TIM: You probably know how germs can make you sick. Viruses and bacteria are too tiny to see, but they're literally everywhere. Images represent various microscopic viruses and bacteria. TIM: There are trillions and trillions of them for every person on the planet. Moby's abdomen opens. There are ultraviolet goggles inside. Moby puts them on his eyes and looks at Tim. Tim is covered with tiny organisms. TIM: They're in the air and water, on our food, and all over our bodies. MOBY: Beep. Moby tears the goggles off and stares at Tim, uneasy. TIM: Not all germs are bad for us, Moby. Most are harmless, and some are even beneficial. Moby smiles. TIM: Our intestines are home to bacteria that help us digest food. They break it down into the nutrition our bodies need. An animation shows a girl eating a burger at a kitchen table. Inside her stomach, bacteria eat tiny burgers of their own. TIM: In fact, all bacteria are just looking for the next meal. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Sometimes, they find a feast in places that aren't so healthy. Our mouths are like five-star restaurants to bacteria. They collect into a thin film called plaque and chow down on food particles. An animation shows bacteria having a meal while sitting on the girl's teeth. TIM: As they digest food, it can make your breath, er, unpleasant. The bacteria pile food garbage at the base of the girl's gums, where it festers. TIM: And they also produce acids that eat away at our teeth and gums. A bacterium sitting on a tooth lets out a long, loud belch. TIM: That can lead to cavities, holes in your teeth. The gas from the belch eats a hole in one of the girl's teeth. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Right. Brushing and flossing regularly cuts off their food supply. And that prevents plaque from getting a foothold. Animations show teeth being brushed and flossed. MOBY: Beep. TIM: After every meal is ideal, but in the morning and before bed for sure. Animations show a girl brushing her teeth after getting up and before going to bed. TIM: Be gentle and use a soft-bristled brush. An image shows a soft-bristled toothbrush. TIM: Remember to brush all your teeth, and your tongue, too. Hitting the two-minute mark will ensure oral superiority. The twanging robot stands next to Moby, brushing his teeth. Moby times the robot with a stopwatch. MOBY: Beep. TIM: It's not just about your mouth. Bacteria love any hot, sticky place like armpits, feet, and your, uh, private parts. An animation shows a boy soaping himself up in a shower. TIM: Paying attention to those areas will prevent them from getting stinky or irritated. Several bacteria fall screaming from the showering boy's body. They hit the shower floor and are washed down the drain. There is an animation of a closed bathroom door and the sound of a toilet flushing. Moby opens the door, smiling. MOBY: Beep. TIM: You have to wash your hands after you go to the bathroom. Chances are they have some bad bacteria on them. Clean them for fifteen seconds with warm, soapy water before you touch something else. MOBY: Beep. Moby washes his hands in the bathroom sink. TIM: Well, like scratching a scab or rubbing your eye. Germs can easily multiply in these places and cause an infection. That means they overwhelm your body's natural defenses. Animations show a person rubbing a finger on a scab and on his eye. Infections grow in both places he has touched. TIM: Infections can be painful and dangerous. Plus, you may need medicine to get rid of them. An animation shows a doctor treating a painful infection on a boy's arm. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yep. Germs can live for a while on things like doorknobs and desks. An animation shows germs living on a classroom doorknob. TIM: That's why you should wash your hands regularly, not just after bathroom breaks. A boy walks to the door, opens it, and goes inside the classroom. TIM: Use hand sanitizer if that's more convenient. An animation highlights a hand-sanitizer dispenser on the wall next to the classroom door. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Cleaning your personal space helps, too, and not just for germs. Tim wipes down the desk and computer in his bedroom while Moby runs the vacuum. TIM: Most people feel better when their stuff is neat and organized. It's just one less thing you have to worry about. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Oh, right. As you approach puberty, some of your body systems will kick into high gear. An animation shows a young boy turning into a teenager. TIM: Your skin will produce more oils, which some bacteria love to eat. An animation shows the base of one of the teenager's body hairs. It is producing oil, as Tim describes. TIM: So you'll find that you really need a shower to keep from smelling funky. Tim and Moby are sitting on the sofa, watching television. Moby sniffs, makes a face, and moves down the sofa, away from Tim. Tim sniffs under one of his own arms and frowns. TIM: Deodorant can help with that, too. So can washing your clothes, especially stuff like socks and underwear. An animation shows a running washing machine. Moby drops a pair of shorts in a clothes basket next to the washer. MOBY: Beep. TIM: The earlier you start these habits, the easier it will be. It takes some work, but it's totally worth it. Keeping your body and personal space in order just makes you feel good. Images show a toothbrush and toothpaste, hands under a water faucet, cuticles being buffed, piles of clean, folded clothes, and a neat, organized desk. TIM: It makes you feel more confident and calm. The twanging robot twangs, and the other robots blip, beep, and twitter. They stand in a line on the curb, looking clean, and the limousine arrives to pick them up. TIM: Y'all come back now! MOBY: Beep. Tim and Moby wave at the limo as it drives away down their street. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yup, our first sale of the day! MOBY: Beep. Moby picks up an empty jar labeled with a dollar sign. TIM: No cash? So what'd they give you? MOBY: Beep. Moby hands Tim a live, clucking chicken. TIM: But... this... I don't... Tim sighs. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts